The Brotherhood of Steel: Seattle Chapter
Overview The Lost Hills bunker sent a detachment of BoS members in the year 2215 after scouts reported seeing an unused bunker in good condition and seeing the tech around the Seattle area. Upon arriving they began restoring the bunker to a livable state. Mission The mission given to the Seattle Chapter from Lost Hills is as follows: FOR THE ELDER'S EYES ONLY Your orders are given by the Lost Hills council of Elders and are not to be changed. If the Elder of the newly formed Seattle Chapter is found to have altered the mission they will be in violation of the Chain that Binds and be exhiled from the Brotherhood with no possiblity of rejoining. You are to direct your troops to collect all prewar tech in the Seattle Area. Keeping it safe from wastelanders and if they are found to have some, removing it from their posession. The use of deadly force is at your discretion, standard combat rules apply and mass slaughters of wastelanders is to be avoided. We trust that this is enough information for a competent Elder to succeed in their mission, Steel be with you, Brotherhood of Steeel Elder Council at Lost Hills TRANSMISSION 2220 Five years after the bunker first was reoccupied a patrol encountered Enclave scientists experimenting on wastelanders. The scientists and men guarding them were shot immediately by the patrol. This marked the first of many bloody skirmishes between the two factions. In the years to come there would be small skirmishes here and there 2232: The Battle at Renton The two factions meet at the ruins of Renton, Washington for what would be the bloodiest battle between the two to date. countless lives were lost on both sides. The Enclave ultimately won the battle due to quick thinking on the part of battle commander Lt Jefferson, for his valor he was promoted to the rank of Major. The battle itself lasted days and ended when Enclave Lt Jefferson killed Brotherhood Head Paladin Robertson in battle by sneaking around with some Enclave troops and surprising Robertson and his guards. Explosions caused by prewar weapons were rampant, the crumbling buildings claiming almost as many lives as the weapons did. There were few survivors of the battle and the city itself was destroyed even more. Both sides agreed to a truce at the end of the battle to collect their dead, a moment of peace between the two that would not last. 2235 In the midst of fending off an Enclave raid a patrol returns with tales of a city with a sizeable amount of tech. Preparations to head to the city are made and are set to begin in two years, giving them ample time to prepare. 2237: The Battle at Kirkland The ruins of Kirkland had a fair amound of prewar tech the Brotherhood wanted to get its hands on. To their shock they found Enclave troops already sweeping the area. The Paladin in charge of the mission, Paladin Theo, led an attack on the Enclave soldiers and scientists. Caught by surprise the Enclave force was wiped out quickly the Brotherhood rejoycing in a successful victory and the acquisition of tech. 2240 Currently the Brotherhood is low on members, they selectively recruit wastelanders and stay true to their mission.